


Make Up

by FiveStillAlive



Series: Trickster [5]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 04:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13068915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiveStillAlive/pseuds/FiveStillAlive
Summary: Loki rather misses the Grandmaster, actually.(This story works fine without the rest of the series.)





	Make Up

**Author's Note:**

> This doesn't go anywhere in particular in the Trickster series. Just... in there somewhere.
> 
> Inspired by this lovely art: <http://mokonosuke7.tumblr.com/post/168718487153/my-pretty-woman>

Loki stared at the little tub of blue lip gloss. How had it gotten there?

He sat slowly, overtaken by memories of Sakaar. Of the Grandmaster. The tub had been in the pocket of his old Asgardian coat, which he had swirled into a pocket dimension all those years ago, and only now retrieved. The Grandmaster must have slipped it in just to remind him. The... the flirt!

Loki blushed at the memory. He had rather liked being the Grandmaster's favorite. After spending two years wearing Odin's face, recovering his sanity from the years before that, it had been unspeakably pleasant to just... be adored by this powerful being. And such surrender was exactly what he'd needed, when he'd been certain Hela must have destroyed Thor and all of Asgard.

He remembered exactly when this blue gloss must have come from. He'd lost a bet, and the Grandmaster had wanted to do him up to match his own look. Loki had been rather enthralled of the Grandmaster by then. He'd spent most of the last week in his bed, enjoying remarkably presumptuous, possessive sex. He couldn't remember ever being so relaxed. So he'd submitted easily enough.

He was a prince, but he had never had servants dress and decorate him like that. He'd sat on the bench as instructed, first tense at the prospect of being touched by so many strangers. But the servants were harmless, fluttery things, and the Grandmaster was right there, watching every move. Loki could not have been safer.

So he relaxed into it. He was washed and measured for clothes, and his hair brushed. The Grandmaster watched, occasionally throwing out some pretty compliment, or saying what he wanted to do to Loki.

Then the makeup. Half a dozen dexterous hands had worked on him, braiding his hair back, lifting his chin, caressing the blue gloss onto his lips, adjusting his clothes. The Grandmaster watched, so possessive Loki could barely think. They'd painted his eyes, his collarbone, his hands and wrists. They'd played at his hair until he was certain they were doing it just to tease him. Jewelry was added and discarded, but the touches of doing so made it hard to breath steadily.

He cast a needing look to the Grandmaster, only once, and received nothing but a smile that confirmed that he knew exactly what he was doing to Loki.

"Keba, I'm not sure about this hair, let's try something else."

By the time that the Grandmaster was satisfied, Loki was a flustered mess of arousal. He'd taken a few deep breathes, in an attempt to steady himself, then strode toward the Grandmaster with every intention of riding him right through that damn chair.

"Uh uh, gorgeous. You wouldn't want to muss yourself. We'd have to start all over!"

The Grandmaster hadn't touched him ALL NIGHT, until they'd returned to his chambers. Then he'd turned Loki into a begging mess, undoing him slowly. First he'd released Loki's hair. Then he'd taken his clothes, one bit at a time. The makeup had stayed on, to smear wantonly over their skin. He'd said he wanted to watch Loki get a ndean massage, next.

Loki looked at the little tub wistfully. He wondered if he could find the Grandmaster again. Just... to visit. He loved his brother dearly, but Thor would never spend such time and effort teasing him. He dipped a finger into the tub, and ran it over his lips.

Just as Thor came in.

He panicked a moment. Hide or flaunt? Hide or flaunt, hide or flaunt, hide or-

He turned to his brother, smiling challengingly. Thor's words froze as he recognized the shade.

He groaned. "Loki, have some mercy, I've been really trying to forget that!"

Loki smirked. "Will you help me with my hair, brother?"


End file.
